In wireless communication, the effective use of various frequency bands is required, and accordingly, wireless devices supporting various frequencies are being demanded. With regard to transmitters, one-bit digital transmitters in which an analog circuit capable of supporting a fixed frequency is replaced with a digital circuit which does not depend on frequency, are being studied.
Patent Document 1 describes, as a related technique, a technique relating to a ΔΣ DAC (Digital-to-Analog Converter) used when performing wireless communication.